Lullaby for a Monster
by Cheycartoongirl88
Summary: Mike may seem to be cold-hearted and cruel when he sees and associates to Randall. But deep down he is filled with guilt of what he has done to his once friend. Hopefully Randall will learn to one day forgive him and hopefully he could forgive him. Based on the song/animation Lullaby for a Princess and Luna's reply. Two-Shot. Who cares !
1. Chapter 1

**This songfic was based off the animation/song a Lullaby for a Princess by WarpOut. Words have been changed to fit the story. I recommend for you guys to check it out, it's beautifully animated and the song is gorgeous. It is a My Little Pony music video, and if you don't like My Little Pony, push aside your hate and bias opinion and just focus on the story, the animation, the song and… and just how powerful emotional wise it is! So enjoy the story!**

* * *

The day was winding down in Monstropolis. Day businesses were shutting down as the night or all-nighter businesses stayed open to those who were the nocturnal types. The same was for Monsters Inc. The factory was closing after a long day of collecting laughs to power the busy city. The factory was practically empty, except for the janitors that were cleaning up and one small monster that was making his way up to a lonely door that was still activated. The monster stepped out of the shadows to reveal Mike Wazowski. His usual cheerful demeanor was placed with a sorrowful look. The green monster was full of years of regret and after nearly two years, his guilt had finally taken a hold of him. It was only right that he finally admitted the guilt he face, even though he was pretty sure that his actions were justified. Though it didn't stop the amount of guilt that was eating him.

" _Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today…_"

Slowly the Laugher opened the door to see a young girl sleeping in her bed. The young girl was the little girl that he and Sulley had saved, those years ago. Boo. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware that one of her monster friends was peeking at her through her door.

" _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep._"

Closing the door, Mike turned to see the room had turn into an endless room of space with floating white orbs that seemed like stars. Beside the door that was behind him, screens of his past surrounded him. The screens danced around him before they stopped as he went up to one. He placed a hand on the screen of a younger version of him was standing proudly with Sulley as their co-workers looked up to them.

" _Once did a monster who shone like the sun  
Look out on his workspace and sigh  
He smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no monster  
So clever and so well beloved as I.'_"

The screen moved to show that two figures of Mike and Sulley surrounded by a regal glow of sunlight behind them. It then moved to show behind the two monsters was another monster. He was covered in their shadows. The thing lizard-like monster was sitting on the ground, clutching his four hands together as he looked sadly at the ground.

" _So great was their roles and so brilliant their glory  
That long was the shadow they cast  
Which fell dark upon the young friend he knew  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed._"

Mike remembered back to when he had caught Randall crying in the locker rooms about three years before the events of the Scream Extractor happened. As it looked like the Cyclops was about to make an effort to confront him, the reptile looked up and snapped at him, tears trailing down his face. The smaller monster said something but actually came into a nasty retort. The Lizard monster shouted something back before turning invisible and fleeing the scene. Tear drops hitting the floor and leaving a trail of teardrops behind.

" _Soon did that monster take notice that others  
Did not give his friend his due  
And neither had he cared for him as he deserved  
He watched as his friend's unhappiness grew._"

Randall ended up running into Waternoose who was holding a blueprint in his hand. The young scarer was standing in front of his boss, looking quite dejected. He lowered his head even lower as he could as he stepped closer to the elder monster. The blueprint seemed to stretch out and wrap around the two monsters to show the reptilian monster working on the machine. The shadows of the basement covered him like a cloak. In his upper right hand was a wrench and his bottom left was holding a screwdriver. He threw them to the ground as he looked up and screamed in frustration before burying his head in his upper arms as they rested on top of the unfinished machine.

Mike stared at the spot that his once friend stood. He slowly turned and made his way back to the floor, not even bothering to chase after who was once his friend and roommate.

" _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish monster did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most._"

The scene moved to show them in the door vault. Mike and Sulley were doing all they can to protect Boo from Randall, while in return, Randall was trying to get the kid back. During the time as they were running through the doors, Randall had grabbed onto Mike's ankle and pulled him off the door that he was hanging on to. The smaller monster managed to grab the other's tail to keep from plummeting to his death. Mike used the larger monster's tail to swing himself up and kicked him off the door, which ultimately caused the two monsters to fall. Randall grabbed a hold of the smaller monster and flipped himself to where he was on top. He kicked the monster down further to the ground. The smaller monster luckily grabbed onto a door.

" _Lullay scaled Scarer, goodnight friend of mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_."

As Randall came falling towards him he moved and kicked him into door. The lizard monster grunted in pain and glared at the other. Mike did all he could to avoid him; jumping from doors to sometimes ending up having to punch the Scarer. They ended up losing their grips on the door they were fighting on. Yet they kept on fighting as they fell. Mike's single eye showing slight remorse and pain while Randall's showed hatred, pain and betrayal. Mike landed several kicks and blows to the taller monster. Randall grabbed his arm and slammed him into a door, which caused Mike to crash into the child's room. Luckily the room was empty. The smaller monster was a bit bruised. He blinked when he saw a soccer ball roll up next to him. A single tear rolled down from his eye as he felt slight regret on what he was about to do. He looked up to see his once roommate came up to him. Just as the lizard monster was about to tackle him, Mike grabbed the ball and threw it. The ball hit Randall in the chest, leaving the pattern on the ball on that area. The force of the ball caused him to stumble back and fall out the door. Mike's eye widen as he ran over to see the reptile monster fall. Luckily he managed to grab onto a door, saving him from meeting death. The screen fast forward to him propping the door and Randall being thrown from the door and then later showing the reptile monster being taken in by the CDA after he returned from the human world. When the Cyclops was alone, the years of regret poured out of him as he cried out openly.

" _Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Randall, you're cared so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind._"

Mike deactivated the door. He watched as the door went back into the door vault. He turned to look away as he walked across the dark floor. He turned to look at the windows. Even though he couldn't see out of them, the meaning was to look at the night sky, wondering if Randall was looking at it too. He turned and walked off the Laugh Floor.

" _The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own  
May these thousand weeks  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I knew you; I miss you  
All these miles away." _

Randall was curled up on his bed, in his prison cell. At he looked as if he was just a small child, probably no more than five or six. Soon it seemed as if time had passed and he was now older, fifteen. Finally he stopped at the current age he was. Outside the window seemed to zoom back to Mike as the Monsters Inc. doors shut behind him. The moon rising into the sky as Mike walked back to his and Sulley's apartment.

" _May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...Sleep…Sleep…."_


	2. Randall's Reply

**And here is the chapter for the parody of Luna's reply! This song is also the same tune to A Lullaby to a Princess. Since there is no animation for this song, this is basically all from what I think the animation for how Randall would do if he sang Luna's reply. So there for enjoy the final chapter of this songfic!**

* * *

Night had descended onto the sleepy monster world. Little monsters were tucked into their bed to dream of good things. Yet not everyone was sleeping. Some were up about, either being night monsters or couldn't sleep. On the outskirts of Monstropolis, the moonlight shone on the Monstropolis Mens' Prison, home of the monsters who had committed crimes. Most of the inmates in the prison were already asleep, except for one. Stepping out of the shadows into the moonlight that was illuminating from the window was the reptilian monster, Randall Boggs. He climbed up the wall and gripped the bars of the window to look up at the moon. His emerald green eyes reflecting the moon, showing the pain and regret that he felt.

"I never should of done this. Please Mike… why can't you take me back? Please…"

He climbed down as he made his way to the cell door. He gripped the bars and looked down, ashamed for what he had done. He turned and took a few steps towards the window. His mind thinking of his co-workers, his family and the little human girl that he had hurt. He leaned against the wall, placing a hand on his chest as he tilted his head towards the ground, his eyes closed in regret.

" _How my deeds pain me as time stretches long  
How could I have hurt them this way?  
So rest easy now, my punishment's mine  
The weight of my crimes are my own._"

He looked at the moon, pulling himself back up to the window, something inside of him letting him know that an old friend was thinking of him. He pulled away as he watched the thin strip of sunlight turned into the finally darkness of the sky. He moved away from the window, his heart heavy.

" _But into that stillness you brought me your song  
With your voice my company kept  
For your tired eye and sweet lullabies  
In exile I pay you my debt." _

The moment he turned the cell seemed to turn into an endless cosmetic land of white orbs floating. A door appeared in front of him and he went up to it and opened it, stepping into a vision of the past. The memory showed of a younger version of himself crying in the locker room prior to the incident involving the human child. His face was buried in his hands as tears streamed down his face. He felt so rejected as none of the people he knew seemed to care about him, no matter how hard he worked.

" _Once did a monster who gleamed like the moon  
Look out on his lifetime and sigh  
Dejected he cried, 'Surely there is no monster  
Who loves me, or finds any care in my right.'"_

He ran from the hurtful confrontation with Mike and bumped into Waternoose. The CEO had liked his idea of using machines to collect the human childrens' screams. But instead of the little robots that Randall intentionally had planned to spy on the children to see what they were becoming afraid of when they lose their fears of monsters, he had his own idea to create a machine to suck all the screams out of the child. Finding no way out of the deal with the older monster, he agreed to do it, much to his chagrin. Yet as he continued working, pulling double shifts as a Scarer and working on the machine had made him lose hope of ever gaining respect from his co-workers, thus causing him to act so coldly and rudely to them.

" _So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion  
Against those who cared for him most  
He let the Nightmare fall on those he knew  
And threatened to grip them in permanent cold." _

The scene moved to show them in the door vault. Mike and Sulley were doing all they can to protect Boo from Randall, while in return, Randall was trying to get the kid back. But what they had failed to realize that if they could just somehow talk to the lizard monster it would've all been resolved quicker than they thought. But instead they took the time as they were running through the doors, Randall had grabbed onto Mike's ankle and pulled him off the door that he was hanging on to. The smaller monster managed to grab the other's tail to keep from plummeting to his death. Mike used the larger monster's tail to swing himself up and kicked him off the door, which ultimately caused the two monsters to fall. Randall grabbed a hold of the smaller monster and flipped himself to where he was on top. He kicked the monster down further to the ground. The smaller monster luckily grabbed onto a door to prevent further injuries and possibly the sudden ending of his life.

" _Lullay, dear Michael, good night buddy mine,  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Michael, you cared for me much more than I knew  
Forgive me for being so blind._"

As Randall came falling towards him he moved and kicked him into door. The lizard monster grunted in pain and glared at the other. Mike did all he could to avoid him; jumping from doors to sometimes ending up having to punch the Scarer. They ended up losing their grips on the door they were fighting on. Yet they kept on fighting as they fell. Mike's single eye showing slight remorse and pain while Randall's showed hatred, pain and betrayal. Mike landed several kicks and blows to the taller monster. Randall grabbed his arm and slammed him into a door, which caused Mike to crash into the child's room. Luckily the room was empty. The smaller monster was a bit bruised. He blinked when he saw a soccer ball roll up next to him. A single tear rolled down from his eye as he felt slight regret on what he was about to do. He looked up to see his once roommate came up to him. Just as the lizard monster was about to tackle him, Mike grabbed the ball and threw it. The ball hit Randall in the chest, leaving the pattern on the ball on that area. The force of the ball caused him to stumble back and fall out the door. Mike's eye widen as he ran over to see the reptile monster fall. Luckily he managed to grab onto a door, saving him from meeting death. The screen fast forward to Mike propping the door and Randall being thrown from the door which transformed into the back of the CDA's van and finally dissolving into the prison cell that he know called his home.

" _Soon did his friend do what was demanded  
And gave to the Moonlight his due  
Breaking the Banshiment, he saved the monsters  
And banished him, as a wise person must do." _

As the CDA took Randall away, Mike couldn't help but feel the pain slowly starting to eat him. He caught the sight of the younger monster who seemed so cold and detached of his world. As the van took off driving, Mike stared after them, not even moving from the spot even when everyone else had gone. He felt such guilt that the moment he was sure that he was alone, he let tears fall.

" _Such is the weight of the career that we wear, buddy,  
Duties we always uphold;  
May you forgive me that foolishness mine  
And live on with no burden upon your soul." _

By the time the lizard monster had opened his eyes, the reality sunk in for him to realize that he was in jail. He looked around, panicking. For a moment he was sure that he was dreaming, then as he remembered the deeds that he had done, he looked down in sorrow and regret. He made a promise to himself that he would never become like his uncle. A promise to his parents that he would never be like him and never hurt anyone. And now he had done just that. As he looked out the small window that gave him little access to the world, he ran over and gripped the bars. He stared out of them as reality sunk. Slowly he fell to the ground, in disbelief. Then as the guilt set him, he collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

" _Lullay, dear Michael, good night buddy mine  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Michael, you cared for me much more than I knew  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind."_

Mike glared at the glasses that Randall had given him as a reminder of their friendship in college. He frowned and threw them on the ground, stomping on them and crushing them. Randall placed a hand on the wall, imagining Mike on the other side, wherever he was. Yet the imaginative Cyclops faded away, leaving the young monster to reflect on the feelings that he had. He looked down in regret. Turning, he looked at the window, missing the one friend he had in college.

" _The space now before us, empty and forlorn  
I never imagined we'd face them all alone  
May these hurtless seasons swiftly pass, I pray  
I knew you, I miss you, all these miles away."_

Randall thought back to when he first arrived at college and met Mike. As they spent time together, the closer he believed they had become. Spending the nights after nights studying for their scaring exams, he felt that they had become friends. Mike gently took the glasses off the sleeping monster as they spent the night studying and put a blanket over him. Several months passed as Mike pulled a blanket over his roommate, who was resting on top the multitude of books that he was reading form. Another few months passed and the room was it was just Mike and Sulley who was sharing a room in OK. The scene faded back as he watched the moon rise in the night sky, a sad remorseful smile on his face.

 _"May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon that bed above the lights  
And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom  
And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon  
Sleep, sleep, sleep…"_


End file.
